


Soulmates Don't Exist

by lovelyjonghyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentioned Choi Minho, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjonghyun/pseuds/lovelyjonghyun





	1. Prologue

_ It is stated that humans were originally created with four legs, four arms and a single head with two faces. It is also stated that humans at that time had great strength and threatened to conquer the gods. In effort to put an end to the threat of the multiple-limbed humans, Zeus developed a plan to split the humans in half as punishment, this would also double the number of humans who would give tribute to the gods. _

 

_ These newly formed humans would then forever long to find his or her other half, the other half of their soul. It is then said that when the two would find each other there would be an unspoken understanding of one another; that they would lie together in unity and would know no greater joy than what comes with being united. _

 

_ Through the passage of time, systems were made for these beings to meet; from the possession of same things to having the same marks, there's a wide variety of systems that were used, and have proven that the other was indeed their other half. But some of these systems are too dangerous; so dangerous that it may cause the other's losing their sanity, or worst, their own life. _


	2. Blue

_In this silent moment_  
_I feel everything about me_  
_I understand the joy of loneliness_  
_Blue night_  
_What I caught in my lean hands  
_ _Is it light or darkness?_

 

I awoke to Soonyoung complaining about being a Pluto yet again. It’s been this way for the past five years ever since Minho, the only other Pluto we know, left. In our society people are born with tattoos on their fingers. These tattoos are unique and different. Soulmates are found when people find someone who has the exact same tattoo as them. Usually, Plutos can find out about their condition when their tattoos begin to shine a bright pink out of nowhere. A Pluto is a person who does not have a soulmate. They won’t find someone with a tattoo identical to theirs but can fall in love with others although their relationships may not last long. Plutos also live shorter lives compared to people who have designated soulmates. This hasn’t been discovered why yet.

 

Though rare, Plutos can be born with a tattoo identical to that of a person who already has a soulmate. People who find Plutos like this may live to think they have found their soulmates. In even rarer cases, Plutos with a tattoo like this may show no signs of being a Pluto and could even shine a baby blue when they hold the hand of the person who shares a tattoo like theirs. This is called a false positive.

 

I probably make no sense right now, but that doesn’t matter much now. It’s Sunday so that means another festival to attend. I’m still a bit hungover from partying last night after celebrating a recent win for my team and I.

 

My name is Lee Jinki and I am in what used to be a four member band. Our name is SHINee. The members are Kim Kibum, Lee Taemin, and myself. Minho used to be part of our band, but left upon discovering he was a Pluto to live the rest of his short life traveling like he always dreamed. We usually perform with a dance team called SEVENTEEN, SVT for short. They have five members; Kwon Soonyoung, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Minghao, and Wen Junhui.

 

Kibum likes to go by the pseudonym “Key”, Soonyoung by “Hoshi”, Jisoo by “Joshua”, Minghao by “THE8”, Junhui by “Jun”, and myself by “Onew”.

 

Kibum and Taemin are soulmates. So are Joshua and Jeonghan. And Minghao and Junhui. Everyone has a soulmate except Soonyoung and I. I don’t mind it too much but Soonyoung on the other hand... he wishes we could trade roles. Poor guy is suffering from knowing he’s the only Pluto in his dance team. He’s not really suffering, but you get it.

 

After a day of practicing, nightfall came soon enough meaning it was time to perform at the festival. Though we’re not too popular, performing with SEVENTEEN gets us more attention because it’s not just three men standing on the stage singing.

 

Our performance ended at 3am. We were all tired out, so we decided to end the day there. I found myself suddenly thinking about my “soulmate”. I couldn’t bother to sleep so I decided to go for a walk.

_Odd._


End file.
